marvelcomicsfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Stark Season Three
Stark Season 3 is the 3rd season about a young Tony Stark before he was Iron Man. Dylan O Brien as Tony Stark-22/22 Ellen Page as Bethany Cabe-22/22 Ben Foster as Ezekiel Stane-22/22 Michael B. Jordan as James Rhodes-17/22- Final Season Hayden Pannetere as Zoe Mathis-20/22 Kevin Spacey as Obadiah Stane-16/22 Jim Broadbent as Jarvis-22/22 Recurring Characters Charlie Cox as Matt Murdoch / Daredevil-1/22 Evan Peters as Quicksilver-3/22 Ken Watanabe as Ghene Khan/ The Mandarin- 20/22 Guy Pearce as Aldrich Killian- 10/22 Thomas Brodie Sangster as Hank Pym/ The Ant- 1/22 Anthony Mackie as Sam Wilson/ The Falcon Episodes # Tony gets involved with a mob boss named Hammerhead who wants him to break in Stane Corp to retrive information on his parent`s deaths. Jarvis, Zoe and Rhodey team up to cure him of the stone`s effects. # Tony begins to apologize to the people he has hurt and decides to redeem himself by trying to go after an Inherrance infected who has the power to unleash electricity # Van Dillion begins killing Inherrince infected. He shoots Tony when he Tony starts helping the person. #Tony hears rumors about The Mandarin. Meanwhile Aldrich Killian arrives and uses a new drug Extremis to attack the city. #J. Jonah Jameson arrives to New York in search of Inherrence stories. Tony helps him investigate a case. Rhodey and Zoe try to help Tony. #Tony discovers that The Mandarin has been blowing up buildings and puts himself in mortal danger when he goes to China to stop The Mandarin. #Tony is helped by Naios and the two team up to stop The Mandarin. Bethany starts to need help at Cave. #Hammerhead returns and tries to bring Tony back into the mob but Tony refuses making him injure Bethany and send Ezekiel to the hospital. #A strange man visits Ezekiel. Tony begins to wear a ski mask when he learns about a robbery. Bethany meets Damian Barnes. #Daredevil, The Ant and the Hulk team up with Tony when members of The Ten Rings start attacking the city. Tony gets injured and someone puts an Arc Reactor in his chest. #Months later Jarvis keeps telling Tony not to his nightly vigilatism but Tony must when an Inherrince freak kidnaps Three Alderman and also take Rhodey and Zoe hostage. #Coach Peters tries to commit suicide when his son and daughter dies and tries to take he and Zoe`s life. A kid from the year 2099 arrives to prevent him from dying so he teams up with Tony. #Jason Wayne tells Rhodey that he knows that Tony Stark is the vigilantie. Tony has to prove that he was not the one wearing the mask. #Alicia Baker returns but this time gets jelious when she sees Tony and Bethany together so she tries to kill Bethany. Bethany finds out that Damien is spying on Tony, so she and Ezekiel team up. #Garrett Hardy starts to hold up a Hospital unless they give his brother a Lazarus like serum so Tony undercover as his new vigilantie alter ego steals it and gives it to him to prevent anyone from getting hurt. #Tony receives a call from the future where someone tells him that Damien will kill Bethany. Ezekiel finds his staff murdered and thinks its Obadiah. #A guy named Sam Butler arrives at school but Tony notices when he has super strength. #Quicksilver arrives in New York to investigate where Bob Everman is deciding to unleash a law about Mutants. #Tony and Quicksilver go undercover to stop a new crime boss Leland Owsley from stealing a serum from Stane Corp. #Quicksilver runs so fast when he is rescuing Tony that he creates an alternate time line where Tony`s parents are alive and he and Bethany are dating. After Quicksilver merges with his future self he takes Tony back to his right time. #Aldrich Killian returns with Mallen so Tony tries to stop him. Rhodey leaves when he is under pressure and gets a scholar ship to go to Empire State. #Tony is attacked by members of the Ten Rings. Tony upgrades his father`s version of the Stark Prehincle Armor to fight them. Zoe and her father are killed by a bomb. Category:Bat24